The Thing with Sweaters
by Kuroo187
Summary: Yuri gets stuck in the ugly sweater Victor has given him as present and Otabek tries his best to *help* him getting out of it Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling


**This is a Yuri! on Ice fanfic.** ** **The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.****

 **Summary:** Yuri gets stuck in the ugly sweater Victor has given him as present and Otabek tries his best to *help* him getting out of it  
 **Warning:** This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling

 **Word count:** 1116

* * *

"Otabek!"

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm stuck!"

Wait... What? Otabek looked up only to hold a hand over his mouth to stifle a chuckle when he saw his boyfriend who was providing a more than hilariously sight.

Yuri was standing in front of him and had obviously tried to get out of the ugly Christmas sweater that he had got as a present from Victor and seemed to got stuck in the process.

He had been forced to wear it during their meeting with the other skaters who wished everyone a Merry Christmas and presented each other but as soon they reached Otabeks hotel room which was directly next to the small Russians, the later wanted to get out off the ugly thing as fast as he could. Or at least that had been Yuris plan but the damn sweater just had to be so fricking thigh that he had struggled with taking it off. He had wanted to pull it over his head but somehow he couldn't get his arms out of the sleeves and now his arms were trapped over his head and plus he couldn't see a thing with the cloth stuck over his face, unable to get it off.

Yuri still had managed to stumble into the living room where he knew that Otabek was and now waited for his boyfriend to help him to get these damn sweater off.

Otabek could only shake his head and chuckle in amusement, not sure how someone who could look so stunning and elegant on the ice manage to get himself in a situation like this but then stood up and walked over to his impatiently waiting boyfriend who still tried getting the cloth of off his face.

When he stood in front of the small blond and placed his hands on Yuris arms to pull the sweater off he paused midway when a vicious idea came into his mind.

When he thought about it than this helpless position the blond was in right now was the perfect opportunity for him to get to hear his lovers beautiful laugh that he had missed all day already and what a bad boyfriend would Otabek be if he couldn't make his lover to smile on Christmas of all days?

The usual calm and silent Kazakh was actually a little devil when it came to making his lover laugh and since Yuri didn't laugh very often, Otabek had made it to his personal duty to get the stoic blond to at least smile once a day. So instead of helping he simply walked behind his boyfriend and laid his hands on the slim waist in front of him, giving it a few experimentally squeezes.

"Otabek? What are you doi-Ack! Whaihit whahat?"

Yuri instantly tried bringing his arms down when he felt the sudden squeeze at his sides and he couldn't hold back the giggles in his surprise. His body automatically started squirming, trying to shake the tickling fingers of that were now wandering up to his ribs, producing mad giggling and then down to his sides again were they scratched against the thin shirt that Yuri was wearing under the sweater and which gave little protection from the tingling feeling that quickly spread all over his body and made him shriek in laughter.

"Nonono noohot thehere! Ahahaha Ohoho-Otabehek wahait!"

The small blond tried curling into a ball, his upper body clapping forward when the hands sneaked under his shirt and scribbled all over his tummy and digging into the sides of his stomach, one of his worst places and Yuri actually squealed when a finger dipped into his bellybutton wiggling around here and making him cackle like a mad man.

Otabek smiled when he holds his laughing lover in his arms, effectively trapping him there and made it his personal goal to find every of Yuris sweets spots and much to Yuris misfortune and to Otabeks luck the small Russian had a lot of them.

"Pleahahase stahahap," giggled Yuri and tried desperately to wind twist around in Otabeks hold when he could feel that his ruthless lover slowly moved to one of his absolute worst spots and Yuri knew what would await him when his boyfriend found out.

Otabek noticed how Yuris struggling increased greatly the more his hands wandered downwards and the Kazakhs smile grew when he had an idea what could be the cause of Yuris frantic laughter that grew louder and made him trash around even more and he promptly tested his theory.

"Gha! NOHOHOHOO AHAHA NOAHAHAT MY HIHIPS! NOOOHOHO!", Yuri arched his back and threw his head back against his boyfriends chest, doubling over in laughter.

"Your hips are really sensitive Yuri." said Otabek while digging his fingers into the nicely protruding hip bones before lightly scratching with his fingers at the sensitive waistline of the smaller man before getting back at Yuris hips and lightly but oh so effectively tickling the skin round them.

"Shahahat uhuhp youhuhu dihHIICK! AAHAHAHH NOO I'M SOHOHOHRRY OTABEHEK I' SOHO SOHORRY!" screamed Yuri between his laughter when his boyfriend dug his fingers into his hips as a warning before letting them wander all the way upwards to use the chance and tickle his unprotected underarms which lead to Yuri clapping down completely and now laying on the floor.

Otabek stopped when the laughter of his boyfriend turned silent and he carefully pulled the sweater of off Yuris head.

The raven hold his breath at the sight his lover was giving, his hair messy from struggling so much and his green eyes glistering with tears of laughter in it while they were now tiredly glaring at him.

"You really are ruthless." panted the blond before sitting up.

Otabek only smiled but then widened his eyes in surprise when he felt a hand grabbing his collar and pulling him closer soft lips gently pressed against his own.

"But at least you helped me out of this ugly thing." said the Russian with a grin and let go of his lovers shirt before he stood up still slightly out of breath but seeming fine after all.

Otabek could only smile while watching his lover throwing the sweater in the next corner and sitting down on the couch, mumbling something about stupid ugly sweaters before directing his green eyes directly at him.

"You're planning to stay there forever or what? Come over here." commanded Yuri with his usual bratty tone but the Otabek could see the faint blush on his pale cheeks.

He walked over and sat down next to his lover, leaning to the side and gave the little blond a small peck on the check, watching him blush.

"Merry Christmas, Yuri".

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
